Chapter 63 (Illegals)
Decisive is the sixty-third chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Riding on four-rotor drones, Hizashi and Sensoji fly over the city along with the Buster Union, a team of Pro Heroes with whom they are doing their Hero Work-Studies, to engage a huge villain causing chaos in the city. During the ride, Sensoji boasts of his new goggles, so Hizashi calls him copycat and reminds him what he said to Shota last time. Sensoji is bothered to hear about Shota, since he considers him a weakling. Hizashi defends his colleague and tells Sensoji that, while Shota overthinks things and a slow start, he is a tough opponent when he digs deep and finds his guts. Sensoji replies that he should stop losing his guts, which Hizashi admits is a fair point before calling him simpled minded. The leader of the Buster Union tells them to stop the chitchat and prepare to face the villain. Once everyone is ready, the team is ordered to unleash the full power of their Quirks. Everyone unloads on the villian full-steam, but to their surprise, he absorbs all of their attacks, growing several lumps on his back as a result. Not far from there, Shota and Oboro are patrolling the streets, meeting a bunch of nursery kids. the little kids happily recognize Oboro, and everyone wants to climb on his cloud. Oboro gives them permission, and soon gets crowded on his cloud by the group of toddlers, but he doesn’t mind, and Shota watches them all to make sure they don’t fall and get hurt. Oboro compliments his skill at dealing with kids, and tells him he would do well at a daycare or as a schoolteacher. Shota doubts his aptitude, claiming he has no attributes for kids to like the way he does. Shota is proven wrong after one of the kids stops to say goodbye. Oboro argues that his tendency to overthink everything causes him to doubt himself, and tells him he can do anything if he puts his mind to it. He considers Oboro's words, then tells him he needs to think before he talks. At that moment, Shota receives a call from Nemuri, warning him to start evacuating the area immediately, as there is a villain wrecking the neighborhood. Just then, the villain releases one of the bulges on his back, releasing a powerful wave of energy that sweeps an extense area. Midnight uses the Hero Network to obtain information and reports His Purple Highness that she has already identified the villain. He is known as Garvey, he has previously committed crimes, including murders; and his Quirk Stock allows him to absorb, store and release attacks from his enemies. However, the data does not indicate that it had such destruction capacity as the one he is demonstrating at the time, which has allowed him to easily defeat the Buster Union. Mr. Purple orders Midnight to call for backup and help evacuate the area while he faces the villain to buy time. Shota and Oboro quickly return to the nursery kids to evacuate them, but Garvey arrives much sooner than they would have expected. Mr. Purple appears and attacks the villain while ordering them to put the children safe. Shota is surprised to see that Garvey releases one of his lumps that contained Hizashi's Voice and uses it against Mr. Purple, throwing him against a building, and then continuing to attack him, this time using the Sensoji's Blast. The powerful attack causes serious damage to the building, which begins to crumble over the children. Oboro quickly creates a cloud cushion to protect them from the falling building. Oboro manages to save the children with his Quirk, but in doing so, one of the debris hits him directly in the head and knocks him down. Before Shota can help him, Oboro ends up completely buried under the rubble. With Oboro and Mr. Purple defeated, only Shota Aizawa remains to protect the children from the villain. However, Shota doesn't know what to do to stop him. He had just witnessed Garvey's insane power, and how easily he defeated those who tried to stop him. As if that were not enough, his Quirk besides being dangerous is totally unpredictable. Shota begins to get nervous, thinking uncontrollably about what he should do to save the children, but faced with Garvey no option seems good. Suddenly, Oboro's gourd-speaker falls close to Shota, and from the device comes the voice of his partner assuring him that he can do it. Thanks to these words, Shota regains his confidence and prepares to face the villain, remembering that his Quirk Erasure can force villains to fight on equal terms. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sensoji *Hizashi Yamada *Buster Union *Shota Aizawa *Oboro Shirakumo *Garvey *Nemuri Kayama *His Purple Highness Site Navigation